


Feelings Show

by LuketheAuthor



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, I have a Yuto Uemura problem, KazuHisa, Love Confessions, M/M, The ship has sailed, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheAuthor/pseuds/LuketheAuthor
Summary: Kazuna Masunaga has just realized that he has feelings for the boy that's been working with him since childhood, Tomohisa Kitakado. The blonde wants to let his fellow white-haired male idol to know about his love, and the only way to let his feelings show is to bring him up to the MooNs apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back with a new fanfic, this one for B-Project! I can't say that the show is amazing, but I'm really enjoying the male idols and their interactions and, in particular, the relationship of Kazuna and Tomohisa. Both are the leaders of their respective groups, and Episodes 4, 7, and 8 brought out my inner fanboy heart. Sadly, Kazuna is and will never be gay in canon (boo), but I really think this deserved a chance, so here we go!
> 
> Here's the song that inspired the title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYEOj4BPJnU

He didn’t know how it happened.

  
One minute Kazuna Masunaga’s heart pulsed with jealousy around Tomohisa Kitakado. He didn’t understand how someone could be so kind and generous and helpful and not have to work up a sweat. Meanwhile, he had to try a little harder to smile and make sure things were running as smoothly as possible. And then there was even the fact that Tomohisa just shined in a way that Kazuna felt pale in comparison to. They were both leaders of their respective idol groups, the duo Kitakore and the five-piece MooNs, yet he always felt second best and never good enough. He was coated in Tomohisa’s shadow, and all he wanted to do was to find some way to escape without having to scream and run straight to the source of his worry: his missing mom.

  
But after that conversation in the cave on the marooned island where he had confessed everything and Tomohisa told him that he had a light inside him that burned as bright as everyone else’s, the envy faded. Kazuna had remembered how the two of them had worked as kids, wide-eyed boys just starting in the world of entertainment who had way too much fun parading in animal suits and just being too darn adorable for their own good. Things were easier then, male idols waiting their turn at the end of the line, and Kazuna had known he was happy with Tomohisa back at the start. He didn’t know how it all changed, but couldn’t they go back to the beginning and just try again? It would be easier than playing the game of cat and mouse he had kept up for so long.

  
However, after they made up and left the place that had turned out to belong to Tomohisa’s family as a research facility, Kazuna realized that there had been something else among the green-eyed monster. It had been buried underneath that malice, but now it was front and center, red and pulsing like a mighty drum.

  
It was love.

  
And he didn’t know what to do with it.

  
BBBB

  
It was on a day off when he got the idea.

  
Kazuna was spread out in his room at MooNs’ apartment, resting against cream-colored sheets and holding up his phone. Currently the Messages app was open with a blank white screen on display, Tomohisa’s name at the top in bold. With fingers poised over the keyboard, the blonde tried to compose a text asking his childhood work partner to meet him at the top floor.

  
He hadn’t attempted this before. Sure, all the idols had each other’s phone numbers, but their main mode of communication was always in person. Besides, they had their A&R, Tsubasa Sumisora, to gather them together whenever the time came. This, however, was different. This was something more personal than a time to gather to head to the bus for a venue. This was something that needed to be done out of love.

  
For some reason Kazuna felt stupid for doing this. Normally he was calm and collected, considerate in the gentle way that his teammates appreciated and girls adored whenever they saw him on stage (although that might’ve had to do with the fact that, according to everyone, he was hot enough to stop oncoming traffic). But, in this moment, he didn’t know what to do. He felt nervous and like he was one step away from second-guessing what he was about to initiate. There was also embarrassment bubbling underneath the surface of his skin, and he knew that if he tried to explain this he would turn as red as the ripest strawberry in a garden full of them. That alone shamed him.

  
You’re being ridiculous, Kazuna thought, and that did it. He couldn’t back out now that he was ready to act. What happened to the perfectionist part of him that always strove to make sure everything was spotless? Wouldn’t that same bit want him to send this invitation to his childhood work partner that he now realized he cared about? All he had to do was swallow his indecision and just take this leap of faith.

  
With that, Kazuna’s mouth formed a determined line, and his fingers began pressing down on the keyboard in fast strokes. Without even thinking about it, he had already typed out a message and sent it along to Tomohisa.

  
**Hey, Tomohisa, would you mind coming up to the MooNs apartment so we can talk? There’s something I need to tell you.**

 

Kazuna’s hand fell down to his side, his cell slipping out of his fingers and onto the covers, and he let out a stunned breath.

  
Well. That had just happened. What he wanted to do was over and done with. He almost couldn’t believe he had gotten the courage to send those words to his crush, and because of that shock, he didn’t move a muscle until a knock on his bedroom door brought him back. When he got up and answered it, Hikaru Osari, a member of MooNs, was waiting on the other side, wide brown-green eyes confused. “Hey, Leader, is there a reason why Tomohisa is outside our apartment?”

Kazuna’s eyes widened. Tomohisa was here already?

  
“I called him up here.” Kazuna explained, a smile slipping unconsciously onto his lips. It felt like his natural expression but more genuine, maybe because the idea of actually being in a relationship excited him. “There was something I wanted to talk about with him, and I thought it would be easier for the two of us to do it in private.”

  
“Why in private, though?” Hikaru cocked his head, confused at first, but it didn’t take long for the gears to start turning and a light to pop in his irises. That’s when he decided to bolt down the hallway to the living room, and Kazuna followed swiftly, teeth on his lower lip and fearing the worst.

  
When Kazuna arrived, Hikaru was already blurting out to MooNs from where they sat on the couch. “I think our leader’s gonna confess his feelings for Tomo!”

  
There was an awkward moment of silence as the fellow group members detected Kazuna’s footsteps and looked right at him, eyes wide. Hikaru realized the change in direction and turned, an apologetic look on his face. “Oh, whoops. Sorry about that.”

  
Kazuna felt heat reach his cheeks and looked down at the floor. Well, it was fun to be vague while it lasted.

  
“Hikaru, nice job.” Tatsuhiro Nome sighed, his hand moving to rest against his lilac-silver hair. “Especially since Tomohisa’s right outside.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to be loud about it!” Hikaru pouted. “This news is super exciting, and I couldn’t just hold it in!”

“I understand.” Tatsuhiro smiled and got up, walking over to Hikaru and patting his head like he was a child. “Just let the person who has the news that involves them say it first next time, okay?”

  
“Yeah.” Once Tatsuhiro’s tan hand had moved back to his side, Hikaru turned around and shot an apologetic look over his shoulder at Kazuna. “Sorry, Kazuna.”

  
“No, it’s fine.” Kazuna looked at his four friends now, his thumbs twiddling. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to say anything.”

  
“So is it true?” Mikado Sekimura, the bespectacled and enthusiastic otaku of the five, inquired, his own green eyes containing a feverish intensity.

  
Kazuna could only nod in response, and the fever in Mikado’s eyes became a maniacal glee. “What do you know? This is like a real life Love Witch Mamirin love spell! Ba-dump!” He twirled one of his fingers around like it was a wand and pointed it straight at his leader, making a firing motion.

  
“Even though I’m unfamiliar with what you’re talking about, I guess I can see what you mean.” This came from Momotaro Onzai, his voice a slightly deeper and softer rumble compared to his partner’s high-pitched enthusiasm. He tucked a strand of his pink bob behind his ear and focused his heterochromatic eyes on Kazuna, his gaze intense but not menacing. “So, Leader, what do you want to do about this?”

  
“Well….” Kazuna paused for a minute, but he realized that it wouldn’t help him, not in this case. He needed to call forth the strength that had brought him to send that text to Tomohisa in the first place. “I brought him up here for a reason, didn’t I? I need to tell him how I feel and I can’t just keep it in.”

  
Momotaro nodded once, closing his eyes, and when they reopened, his lips made a small smile. The other three peeked behind Kazuna’s shoulders, and Tatsuhiro commented, “Hey, if you wanna tell him now, you should probably answer the door before he leaves.”

  
“Oh, right!” Kazuna practically ran over to the entrance as the rest of MooNs got up to leave to give him privacy. Before they exited, each of them made some kind of gesture. Hikaru grinned, Mikado stuck out his tongue and did another wand motion, Momotaro placed a hand on Mikado’s shoulder but also bobbed his head up and down once more, and Tatsuhiro beamed and gave him a thumbs-up. Kazuna’s heart lifted at the sight of his friends’ support, and without any further delay, he turned the knob and opened the door.

  
Tomohisa stood in the hallway, signature gray jacket thrown over the black and white striped V-neck complete with white pants, and Kazuna immediately felt his body relax on the outside and his heart spasm on the inside. The man in front of him was just like the prince from a childhood fairytale, handsome and dignified with his bright natural smile, the short white hair that would definitely feel soft against fingers, and the sparkle in his blue eyes with just a hint of yellow. Kazuna’s first instinct was to shy away from this brilliant beacon and shut this opportunity closed, but he knew he couldn’t keep comparing himself to someone who just happened to be so naturally gifted. So he put on his best grin and welcomed Tomohisa in with “Hello, Tomohisa. Why don’t you come on in?”

  
“Of course.” Tomohisa replied, stepping onto the small carpet and taking off his shoes so he could follow the MooNs leader on sock-covered feet to the living room, sitting down on one of the couches and resting his back against the white plush surface. Kazuna remained standing, but when his crush patted down a seat next to him, he found himself following the suggestion, putting his arms on his legs.

  
When Tomohisa asked, “So what did you want to talk about, Kazu?” Kazuna felt a shiver travel through his body. He couldn’t help but imagine the ways this nickname could be said from those lips. Maybe it would be in surprise, in a happy lilt, or maybe even in a loving whisper just before they kissed and fell back onto bedsheets and-

  
“Kazu?” Tomohisa repeated, and Kazuna immediately snapped out of his imagination and turned back towards his partner, hoping his face wasn’t giving away the thoughts that had just been running through his head. He shifted his posture so he could bring his feet up onto the sofa and have his whole body face Tomohisa, and then he found himself speaking.

  
“Tomohisa, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

  
Before the other young man could respond, Kazuna continued. “I think I’ve sort of felt this way for a while, but I didn’t realize it until we were in the cave together. There was more to my jealousy than just you preventing me from finding my mom. Everything comes so easily for you, and I ended up wanting to be more like you. You’re so selfless and kind and caring about everyone that I felt like I had to do better and be better, but I should have been more confident in who I was and not have relied on you so much to figure out who I should become. Besides, I admire those qualities of yours. They’re what make you so special.”

  
Another moment of silence followed, and Kazuna tried to fill it up, knowing he was confessing everything and didn’t want anything left out. “I know this is sudden, but I just wanted to say that. I hope you’ll understand.”

  
He looked right at Tomohisa, whose eyes looked like they were processing the information that was just delivered, and dropped his front teeth down to his bottom lip out of nervous habit. The worst possible scenarios popped into his head now, and it made him even more afraid. His crush could just walk out and not say anything or scoff just at the suggestion of being in love with a boy. They were professional idols with careers, and this relationship Kazuna had in mind could easily rip those apart.

  
However, he knew that the only thing terrible that the prince was capable of was a letting down gently, not a full-on insult. So he was surprised when Tomohisa scooted forward and whispered, “Kazu.”

  
Kazuna’s heart began to accelerate. The way this boy was saying his name now…it was in that affectionate murmur. The blonde didn’t know whether he was imagining it, but there was only one way to find out. Yet before he could inquire, Tomohisa did himself. “Are you telling the truth?”

  
“Of course.” Kazuna answered, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I’m not one for lying.”

  
“Well then.” Tomohisa scratched the back of his head and broke out in a grin of his own. “I feel the same way.”

  
Kazuna felt the organ in his chest lurch, and he had to press a hand to it to prevent it from climbing out.

  
“I mean, just look at you.” Tomohisa gestured, palms open, at Kazuna’s body, clad with tan slacks, a blue t-shirt, a white buttoned vest with straps, and a necklace. “Anyone would want to be with you, Kazu. You’re gorgeous.”

  
With this compliment, Kazuna felt his entire face flame up.

  
“But for me, it runs deeper than just looks.” Tomohisa clarified, and he rested the hand that was behind his head on top of Kazuna’s knee. Kazuna felt his heart stop again. “You’re a good person. You care about the people around you and want to make everything the best it can be, even if that means you have to avoid confrontation. However, there’s going to be that in life. We’re all humans, and all humans don’t get along. But that’s all right. After all, you’re surrounded by people that look up to you and build you up whenever you’re down. That’s what makes you as dignified as you are.”

  
The white-haired man slowly lifted his ligaments off the blonde’s leg and brought them to his cheek. Now Kazuna was sure he wasn’t even breathing. “However, I think what pulls me toward you and what makes me care is that we’re a lot alike. We’re gentle, we strive for what’s right, and we respect everyone around us. Even though you said you hide under my shadow, I don’t think that’s the case. You’re bright enough to shine on your own. You have fans out there, and they appreciate you for who you are, not just as a piece of MooNs or as part of the ensemble for B-Pro.”

  
Kazuna hadn’t realized it, but he and Tomohisa were slowly inching closer together, posture no longer straight but slightly curved. He could feel his own hand slowly rise to meet Tomohisa’s cheek, and it both exhilarated and terrified him. This was actually happening. The two of them were actually going to kiss.

  
When there was only a little bit left between them, Tomohisa whispered, “I think we’d make a good pair. What do you say? Do you want to step forward with me, Kazuna Masunaga?”

 

The only way Kazuna could answer that question was by closing the distance and placing his lips on the guy in front of him.

  
It was a tentative kiss, soft and gentle in a shy way that made the illusion of someone starting to paddle in a canoe, their oar creating ripples and testing out the waters. It only lasted for a few seconds, and both boys pulled back with looks of surprise on their faces. However, both closed their eyes and went for it again, their mouths colliding with a little more pressure, a little more desire.

One of Kazuna’s hands found their way under Tomohisa’s shirt, surprised at the lithe muscle under his fingertips, and he let out a little gasp into the kiss when he felt his crush’s own ligaments rubbing circles on his bare back underneath his own top fabric. Everything around them melted away, and the only thing that mattered was the fact that something beautiful was starting right here on this white couch in the middle of the MooNs apartment.

  
When Tomohisa moved, Kazuna realized that his back was now on the plush sofa, lying down so he could see the other boy’s body spread out above him. Tomohisa was breathing slowly, his soft breaths the only sound the blonde could detect, and Kazuna knew his own quiet pants were meeting his partner’s.

  
After they had gotten air, the white-haired prince reached down to Kazuna’s right ear, fiddling with the largest blue stud on the lobe. “Is this okay?” he whispered, leaning down to softly peck the other guy’s cheek.

  
Kazuna knew his cheeks were rosy, but he wasn’t complaining about that. He nodded instead, knowing that his red face was because of love and not just plain old embarrassment.

  
As the two of them shared another kiss, Kazuna wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him close, wanting the moment to last. They stayed like this, two boys with lips locked on a couch in the middle of a wide and expansive living room, until they decided it was time to say goodbye and that they would see each other tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave kudos and comments if you liked it, I'd be grateful. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> More KazuHisa stuff is being planned, so stay tuned!


End file.
